bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
UK Censorship of The Big Bang Theory
The Big Bang Theory has been heavily censored in UK airings of the show, due to different TV guidelines. Lots of lines or even entire scenes are removed to allow the show to air in primetime hours on E4. Note that this censorship does not apply to the DVD releases of the show in the UK - all episodes are uncensored on DVD with a '15' rating. FEEL FREE TO ADD TO THIS PAGE IF YOU NOTICE ANY CENSORSHIP ON E4 AIRINGS NOT LISTED HERE. General Cuts *Lines that may be too inappropriate or sexual. *Profanity - the words "Bitch" and "Bastard" are almost always removed. *References to genitals or porn are usually cut, and sometimes references to sex are cut. *Most references to prostitution are cut, but not always. *References to illegal drugs (heroin, cannabis, cocaine etc) are almost always removed. Season 1 "Pilot" * Sheldon's line, "Well, today we tried masturbating for money." is cut. * Sheldon's line, "You think with your penis." is cut. "The Big Bran Hypothesis" * Sheldon's line "Ah, gravity, thou art a heartless bitch" is cut. * Penny's reaction when she finds the cleaned apartment is cut down. Her line, "Son of a bitch!" is shortened to simply "Son of a-", and her line, "You sick, geeky bastards!" is changed to "You sick, geeky-". The cuts are sudden and obvious. "The Fuzzy Boots Corollary" * Leonard's line, "The bastard teleported!" is cut. * The lines about rebound sex are possibly cut (need to confirm). "The Luminous Fish Effect" * Howard's, "Hey, what's up, science bitches?" is cut. * Mr's Cooper's line, "It pissed the dog off to no end" is cut. "The Hamburger Postulate" * Lesley Winkle's "...unless you're a heroin addict..." was removed, though the following line regarding opiates is left in, making the line confusing. "The Middle Earth Paradigm" No censorship was found in this episode. "The Dumpling Paradox" * Everything from Penny's line, "...and washing the sluttiest collection of underwear you have ever seen in my bathroom sink" to "He really needs to dial it down" is cut. * Sheldon's line, "Who needs Halo when we can be regaled with the delightfully folksy tale of the whore of Omaha?" cuts off after "Who needs Halo...", then Leonard's line, "Oh, I don't think she's a whore", and Penny's, "No, yeah, she's definitely a whore." are both cut. * All the lines where Sheldon and Leonard are discussing whether sex or Halo 3 is better outside of the Wolowitz house are removed. * Mrs. Wolowitz's line, "Go back to Babylon, you whore" is changed to "Go back to Babylon", and Raj's line, "I thought she was the whore of Omaha?" along with Sheldon's "Shhh!" are removed. * Howard's "Son of a bitch" is removed. "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" * Despite the fact the word "Bastard" is usually cut in UK airings, in this episode, Penny's line, "You rat-bastard" is not cut, due to it being obscured by the laugh track. "The Bat Jar Conjecture" * Raj's line, "How come on Star Trek everybody’s private parts are the same. No alien lady ever told Captain Kirk, hey, get your thing out of my nose." is cut entirely. * Sheldon's "It's on, bitch!" is changed to, "It's on!". * Leslie Winkle's line, "There’s no reason to feel uncomfortable just because we’ve seen each other’s faces and naked bodies contorted in the sweet agony of coitus", cuts off after "naked bodies". "The Porkchop Indeterminacy" * Howard's line, "Your poor, deluded bastard", cuts off, leaving, "You poor, deluded-" * This episode is titled "The Shiksa Indeterminacy" in the UK for some reason. "The Tangerine Factor" * Penny's line, "That stupid self-centred bastard wrote about our sex life on his blog." cuts out the word bastard, leaving "That stupid self-centred- wrote about our sex life on his blog", and her line, "Drop dead, you stupid self-centred bastard!" was changed to "Drop dead you stupid self-centred-". Season 2 "The Lizard-Spock Expansion" * Penny's, "Screw him, you're fine", was changed to "You're fine". * Howard's "Son of a bitch", the last line of the episode, is cut. "The Maternal Capacitance" * Amazingly, both mentions of the word "penis" were not removed in this episode. "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition" * Sheldon's line, "So? Do cocaine smugglers write cocaine on the box?" is cut. * All references to hookers are removed. Strangely enough the title isn't changed. * Alicia's line, "Well, what are you going to do about it, bitch?" is changed to "Well, what are you going to do about it?" * At the end, Penny's line, "Well, dead whore on TV, live one in real life." is cut. "The Hofstadter Isotope" *Howard's line, "I’m a horny engineer, Leonard. I never joke about math or sex." is shortened to, "I never joke about math or sex". *Raj's "Let's bounce, bitches!" is removed. *Howard's line, "The lucky bastard" is removed. "The Classified Materials Turbulence" *Amazingly, Raj's use of the word "Bitch" in this episode was left in. No censorship was found in this episode. "The Monopolar Expedition" *Leonard's "Son of a bitch!" after he removes his glove in the freezer is cut. Season 3 TBA Season 4 "The Desperation Emanation" *Sheldon's line, "Oh, yes, it’s time for me to make love to your daughter’s vagina." was cut. *Sheldon's line, "Agreed. Amy, I find myself wondering if we should actually engage in coitus at least one time in our relationship. Bazinga." is entirely cut out. "The Love Car Displacement" *Every reference to the society of women who want penises is cut, except for the first. "The Benefactor Factor" *Penny's line, "Good morning, slut", is changed to simply "Good morning". "The Zarnecki Incursion" *Bernadette's line, "I feel like I’m supposed to say "that bitch", but I don’t have enough information." was partly or entirely cut (need to confirm), and again when Bernadette says, "Oh. That bitch!" "The Roommate Transmogrification" *Raj's line, "Well, uh, to paraphrase Shakespeare, It’s better to have loved and lost than to stay home every night and download increasingly shameful pornography", and Penny's reply, "Oh, you poor baby". are both cut. **The part of Penny's next line, "...and you hadn’t brought up that creepy pornography story" is cut. Season 5 "The Infestation Hypothesis" *Three minutes of this episode are cut. The entire scene of Leonard and Priya having cybersex is removed. The episode goes from Penny scaring Sheldon with the cushion straight to Amy playing the harp in her apartment. This renders the episode just fifteen minutes long. "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" *Amy's line, "...in this dress, the perfect combination of Madonna and whore." is shortened so the line cuts off after "in this dress". "The Stag Convergence" *Sheldon's line, "And the first woman you ever disappointed sexually. Ba-da-bazinga!" is removed. Season 6 "The Tenure Turbulence" *Every line about "talking smack about Raj's mother" was cut. *Raj's line, "You’re right. This is beneath me. Like your mother was last night", cuts out the "Like your mother was last night" part. "The Love Spell Potential" No censorship was found in this episode. Season 7 TBA Season 8 "The Comic Book Store Regeneration" *Penny's "Son of a bitch!!" is removed. Season 9 "The Valentino Submergence" *Howard's line, "Son of a bitch, he bit me!" is shortened to simply "He bit me!" Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:British Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Articles Without Photos Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Series 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Series 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Series 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Series 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Series 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Series 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Series 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Series 9